Different Prospective
by LEXA14
Summary: This is a fractured fairytale on what would hapen if it was a Princess instead of a Prince...  PLEASE REVIEW


Their once was a young girl named Rapunzel whose parents where the king and queen. She lived in a large palace. So one day she wanted to go for a ride in the forest on her peewee 50 motorcycle.

She could not find her parents so she left a letter for them to find.

_Dear mother and father,_

_I have gone for a ride in the forest. _

_Do not worry about me I shall be fine. I will be back soon. _

_Love, your only child,_

So with that Rapunzel set off on her adventure.

It was hours later, rapunzal were deep in the forest when she came across a signed.

Wicked EX-GIRLFREND Tour

2 km

'Well I have never seen this tour before, I should go and see it,' she thought.

With that she continued her journey. Not half an hour later she saw the large tour that seemed to go into the sky. The building was like gold with big windows, rimed with silver. Riding around the building she found that there was no door.

'How do I get in?'

While she was looking around she thought she imagined a shadow in one of the large windows. Realizing that there had to have been someone up their she began to call.

"Hello, is anyone up there? Hi, my name is Rapunzel and I just wanted to know how to get into the tour. Can anyone here me?" with no answer she decided to go sit in the shade of a tree and rest.

Hours later when, Rapunzel woke-up to a young woman in a hoody walking towards the tour, and stopped when she was standing under the window.

"Stan, Stan, let down your hair" she called into the tour.

Suddenly hair thick black hair fell down the girl climbed up and disappeared through the open window. Rapunzel wanted for the woman to come back down. Half an hour later the woman claimed back down and walked off into the forest with an agitated look on her face.

When she was shore that the girl was gone she ran window and called up the same words she heard.

"Stan, Stan, let down your hair" she called into the tour.

When the hair came down she climbed up. When she climbed through the window and came face to face with a young man that looked like a punk. He had black clothing on with combat boost. Chains and his left ear were parsed. His hair was in a mullet and the end was really long.

"Hi" Rapunzel said in shy voice, "my name is Rapunzel, what is your name?"

"My name is Stan and I am trapped in this tour by my crazy ex-girlfriend"

"Well that has to be depressing" she replied.

Rapunzel came to visit Stan every day after his ex left. But one afternoon as violet was leaving she did not see that woman coming. When Rapunzel was out of sight the ex girlfriend went to see Stan.

"What did you do today Stan," she asked him.

"I just sat here listening to slipknot" he said.

She stayed with him for a little while then left to think of a plan to find out how this girl was. The next day the ex went to see Stan early and wanted for Rapunzel to come. When Rapunzel came to the tour she called up "Stan, Stan, let down your hair". The ex made Stan let down his hair so that Violet could come up. When she made it through the window she worked on Rapunzel.

"What are you doing up here with to Stan."

"I was talking to him." Said Rapunzel, unsure what else to say. "And can I ask who you are?"

"I am his ex-girlfriend Linda" she replied.

"Look Linda" interrupted Stan, "we had some grate times but it is time for us both to move on, I know that you love my but our relationship is not working."

"I am not in love with you" interrupted Linda, "I have moved on. "And out of a side wall came a man that resembles Igor of the Disney movies. "This is Guy my new boyfriend." Guy handed her a pile of weeds that still had the roots and dirt on them. "She took them and gave them a dazzling smile. "See, Guy is a grate boyfriend, he knows what I want," and with that they ran out of the tour and into the sunset.

Meanwhile Stan and Rapunzel stood there. Stan turned to Rapunzel.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend," he asked.

"Ok "she replied.

They walked out of the tour and we can only hope that they lived happily ever after because I would not want to be Stan if he broke up with a princess.

**Hope you like the story I wrote it for my sister as part of her English assignment. It took me a while but I really like it.**


End file.
